Kyoko's Letter
by KyokoRen314
Summary: Kyoko wrote Ren a love letter but never planned to give it to him. What happens when Ren finds an envelope with his name on it? Lemons RenxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

His eyes raked over her lithe form, taking in the girl before him. She was curled up on his couch, fast asleep after their long day of shooting. She had come over to make him dinner and some soup after they had finished work since he was coughing in the morning, though he was positive that he wasn't sick. She was wearing a loose pink top with a cute black skirt, and both had ridden up as she lay on the couch sleeping. He could see her flat, tight, pale stomach and her belly button. He licked his lips, he wanted to taste that. As if on their own, his eyes traveled lower to her lean legs that were pressed together and bent as she slept on her side, and he wondered whether he could see her panties if he went to the other end of the couch. Ren swallowed, he could already feel his pants getting tighter, and he vowed not to test his panties theory. Instead, he took a few deep breaths, and soundlessly went closer to her. He slid one arm under and around her back, and the other under her legs, and slowly lifted her.

"T-tsuruga-san?" Her eyes opened a slit and she tried to rub them awake. They opened for a moment but then remained half-lidded. "Where are you taking me? Would you mind driving me home, I'm sorry I fell asleep," she muttered still half asleep. He smiled, kissed her hair lightly and took her to his guest room.

"You're exhausted, Mogami-san. Sleep here tonight, I'll take you tomorrow," he coaxed her. His voice was soft and soothing, and she found that though she could hear them she had no energy to respond. Too many late nights had taken it's toll, and she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kyoko woke up well rested and energized. Though she was startled for a moment to find herself in a different bed, the events from the night before slowly came back to her, and a small smile rested on her face. Since realizing her love for Ren, she couldn't help the happiness that bloomed whenever he cared for her. She always had to chastise herself after though to keep any hope from blooming in her fragile heart. More and more she realized how deeply she was falling, and yet she remained determined to never let Ren know. Lory suggested Kyoko give confessing a try, and in a moment of weakness she wrote him a love letter, but never intended to give it to him. In fact, Kyoko was dead set on never letting Ren find out she loved him, and was honestly hoping that eventually her love would fade away. With a slight sigh, Kyoko recited her 'he's my sempai, he feels obligated to care for me, he cares for everyone, it's nothing' speech and slid her feet out of bed. She was stretching when she noticed Ren at the door.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. I hope you slept well," he said warmly, already dressed for the day. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was still wet.

"Tsuruga-san! You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair!" Kyoko whined, though she didn't jump to dry his hair like Setsu would have. Ren chuckled lightly, staring at her.

"Come dry it for me then," he teased, making a sexy lopsided smile. Kyoko's face burned up, but she tried to hide it by bowing deeply. "You can do that," she muttered, and then followed with "thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You're welcome anytime, _Kyoko._" Ren stressed the use of her first name, and Kyoko froze.

"By the way, _Kyoko,_ I wanted to discuss something with you. Your bag had fallen over last night and in collecting your things I noticed an envelope with Ren written on it. Am I correct to assume that is me? Could I open it?" He was extremely curious as to what Kyoko wrote him in the letter, but wanted to respect her privacy at the same time, so he decided to ask her this morning.

Kyoko's face turned to stone—she was horrified. Ren still couldn't see her face since she was still bent over in a bowing position, and became more curious as to why she hadn't straighted up.

"Kyoko?" He questioned softly, while putting his arms on her shoulder to bring her up. In the process Ren noticed how stiff she was, and finally saw her face. "What's wrong?" He whispered, notably worried.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but you can't see that letter. It uh, it w-wasn't m-meant for you, it's for a-another R-ren," she stuttered half-heartedly, feeling pathetic at how unconvincing that sounded even to her own ears.

"You know another Ren, **and** you call him by his first name?" He said disbelieving and hurt. Ren knew Kyoko was lying, and it made him die to know what was in that letter. "Kyoko... I think that letter's for me," he said, making a move toward the door to get it from the counter where he left it. However, before another millisecond had passed Ren saw a flurry of pink rush past him and sprint to her bag. Ren was stunned and stood still for a second, which was enough time for Kyoko to find the letter on the counter and sigh in relief. Only just enough, though, since Ren approached her right after with a deathly aura.

"It's for me, let me see it," he growled, undeterred by the shock in Kyoko's eyes. Kyoko had to take a few deep breaths to fill herself with the determination she needed.

"NO!" She half-yelled and sprinted past Ren to the nearest door, which was his bedroom across the hall. Not knowing or caring where she was, she tried to slam the door shut only to find Ren's fingers in the way. A loud hiss resounded in her ears as Kyoko saw Ren wince and his face contort in pain. _Shit._ Her eyes were slightly watery, her hands shaking, and her heart going a million miles a second. She was probably the worst kohai in the world, the most violent, ungrateful and unworthy kohai, and yet she couldn't give in. How could she? Ren took a few steps forward, forcing Kyoko to move backward. He kept going, keeping eye contact, until she was at the edge of his bed. She gasped slightly at the contact before Ren pushed her down. Kyoko shoved her arm and the letter behind her back on the bed, and looked up at eyes that bore into her. Ren was everywhere. He held himself up only slightly, so he wasn't crushing her, but every part of him that could was touching her. He could feel her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Ren was angry, aroused, and a part of him was still making sure he wasn't hurting her anywhere. Her body, her defiance, it was turning Ren on, and it was starting to show. Kyoko couldn't think, she could hardly make sense of anything that was happening, but she felt something that was growing, like it was digging into her. It was hard.

Kyoko knew she had to escape somehow, and did the first thing that came to mind. In retrospect, it was a bad move. Kyoko bit him. Specifically, she bit his neck, since he was towering over her and that's all she could reach. Instead of forcing him off, though, Ren growled in her ear and started nibbling it.

"I can play this game with you, _Kyoko_, if you'd like," he whispered dangerously, licking the outer parts of her ear, then kissing down her neck. Slowly, laboriously. Kyoko couldn't think or move, and every part of her body was going into overdrive. He licked her neck, bit it and then sucked on it. Kyoko could feel the grin on his face after doing this a few times, right before he moved further down to her collarbone and lower. Ren put most of his weight on one elbow and slipped a hand under her shirt, feeling the smooth, soft skin underneath. He drew circles lightly on her side, making her squirm and breathe harder. He was hard as a rock by now, and he wanted her badly. This was Kyoko though, and even in this state he was planning to cherish her. He slowly moved his hand up until it was right under her bra, and then slipped it behind her back and undid the bra quickly.

_Like he's done it a million times before, _was shockingly the first thought that ran through Kyoko's head. She was coming back to earth, and realizing that instead of being terrified she was jealous of the experience Ren showed. _He's had a lot of sex, with hot girls. _She was suddenly uncomfortably self conscious about how flat she probably was in comparison. His finger flicked her right nipple, and she moaned loudly, breathing harder. Ren's smile widened, while he still had a dark and dangerous look in his eyes. He kept flicking her right nipple while he kissed down to the left, and then suddenly pinched the right one it, making Kyoko cry out and push her breast further into his hand. He took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard, while pinching and rolling the right with his fingers. It was so sudden that Kyoko thrashed around slightly at the overload of sensations while she kept crying out. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and held him closer. Kuon was elated at hearing his love cry out and grip him tightly. By now her shirt was up to her collarbone, but Kuon couldn't take it off because her hand was behind her back.

"Still no letter?" Kuon whispered in her ear, making her shudder. Kyoko shook her head violently, making Kuon smile.

"Until you decide to acquiesce, and give me what's _mine, _you're going to do as I say," he commanded, leaving no room for argument. "**Stay,**" he ordered, getting off of her suddenly and walking out through his bedroom door.

Author's Note: I plan to continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it means so much to me! Any and all comments, including criticisms, are welcome! I will update in the next couple of days.

Kuon went to the kitchen with only one thing in mind, which was to make their playtime a little more fun. However, as soon as the ice clunked into the glass he was holding, he realized just exactly what he was doing. What he already _did_. He had forced himself on her, and was taking advantage of the girl he was desperately in love with. She was probably terrified, Kuon realized dejectedly. What the _hell_ was he thinking. Just to get a stupid letter that she hadn't even given to him in the first place. He was pretty sure it was for him, but she never gave it to him, and it looks like she never planned to.

"_FUCK,"_ he yelled, angry and frustrated at himself. Ren had let Kuon completely take over and had screwed up big time, and he knew it. He had no idea how to go back in and face Kyoko, if she hadn't managed to climb out the window already.

After around a minute of stressing over what to do, Ren heard a small voice come from his room.

"R-Ren?" Kyoko muttered timidly at the door, with her shirt rolled back down but visibly no bra on. "Are you okay?" She said, concerned, as she took a couple steps toward him.

"K-Kyoko, I'm-," Ren paused, not knowing how to convey his regret and love and still raging desire at the same time. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to...I mean-I just-," Ren groaned at his messy apology. "You don't have to show me that letter, I'm sorry," Ren muttered, his head slumping down. Kyoko visibly relaxed and moved cautiously toward him.

"I-It's okay Ren," she paused for a second, as if wondering whether to continue. "I had a plan for when you came back anyways," she finished timidly, though showing a hint of pride and confidence toward the end.

"Oh? You did?" He asked her with a curious and unwavering gaze.

Kyoko straightened up and took a deep breath. "I k-know I'm not e-experienced, b-but I've seen some v-videos, and I was going to s-show you just how d-dominating I-I can be!" She announced, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look confident instead of embarrassed to death.

Kuon stared at her flushed cheeks and adorable mannerisms, and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Kyoko frowned.

"Sorry, I don't doubt that, you always become anyone you want to," Kuon smiled warmly, calming down a little. "Actually, I would love to see your plan in action another time," he grinned mischieviously.

Kyoko turned a cherry red at his comment, but still crossed her arms and turned her head feeling offended by his outbreak earlier. "Y-you wish," she stuttered, once again feigning confidence she didn't have.

A genuine, bright smile graced Kuon's lips. "I do," he muttered, closing the distance between them. He put his hand tenderly on her cheek. "You're so precious to me, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, or frightened you, please don't," Kuon swallowed the lump in his throat, "please don't hate me," he finished softly, dropping his hand and looking at his feet.

Kyoko looked up through her lashes at the tall man who was so vulnerable at the moment, and ran her fingers down his shirt lightly. A moment of silence passed before she whispered "I don't." She was bewildered that Ren thought she might hate him.

Kuon was momentarily relieved, though he didn't think he deserved her forgiveness and wondered how much of a chance he had left with her.

"Oh, but, Tsuruga-san, we should probably get going soon, since we..."

"Ren," Kuon interrupted. "You've been calling me Ren, and I much prefer it. So please continue, Kyoko. Is it alright if I call you Kyoko?"

Kyoko felt like there was far too much blood going to her cheeks today and suddenly realized that she _did _call him Ren, and he had been calling her Kyoko almost the entire day. "B-but, I-I'm your kohai, I can't call you..."

Kuon kissed her. Softly, lovingly. He partially needed to shut her up, but he also wondered how he could ever go back to treating her so formally after what he had felt and done today. He was well aware that he was pushing his luck though, just because she said she didn't hate him. After a few seconds, he drew back slightly, wanting to take it slow this time.

"I can't call you..."

He kissed her again.

"R-"

And again.

"Ren," she gasped suddenly, out of breath. Kyoko was working on autopilot, something she'd been doing a lot lately, and the fact that she was now in Ren's arms, and he had kissed her, was just registering. Kyoko looked up at him, seeing a goofy smile looking down at her.

"Y-you kissed me," she accused. "A-and felt me up," she continued.

"Yes," he replied, amused. "The second of which I apologize for," he said more seriously. "I did those because I..."

Kyoko pulled his head down suddenly and kissed him hard. She swept her tongue across his lips on instinct and he took advantage of it, opening his mouth and sucking her tongue into it. He played with her tongue, both of them battling before they broke due to a need for air.

"You-have-to-work-soon-so-I'll-take-the-bus-make-sure-you-eat-something-on-the-way-though," Kyoko somehow fit in one ragged breath before she scurried off to get her stuff ready to go. A second later she rushed to the door, hurriedly said a goodbye and dashed out like her life depended on it. Kuon stood still, paralyzed from her bold move and still not comprehending what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I plan to update soon, in the next few days or so**.

Filming was taking longer then Ren had anticipated, and he was becoming more and more impatient with each passing second. He hadn't seen Kyoko since the incident this morning, and though he knew they probably wouldn't run into each other today, he needed to talk to her soon, _really soon._ It was already 10 PM and Ren didn't know how much more he could stand. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but _she kissed him._ She freaking kissed him! And not even a peck, it was a hard passionate kiss! He could feel his blood boiling as he saw the actors on stage get another NG.

The director finally called cut and signaled that it was a good enough take, and then sighed. "Alright, that's all for today, we'll have to continue with your scenes tomorrow Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry about that. Everyone dismissed, come on time tomorrow," he finished loudly as they all started packing up. Ren immediately let his shoulders and hands relax and power walked back to his dressing room. He turned on his heel a moment before going in to see his manager following close behind.

"Yashiro, I have to make a private call with Lory for a few minutes, would you mind waiting for me?" He asked seriously, staring at his manager with hard eyes. Yashiro was perturbed as to what was so urgent, but knew when to hold a professional position with Ren.

"Of course Ren, I'll wait for you outside," he said formally, nodding slightly before heading off. Ren smiled at his victory and was once again reminded of one of the best reasons to be an actor. He wouldn't have to see any scary fan-girl moments today, he thought rejoicingly. Ren looked at his phone and turned it on. He typed in Kyoko's number from memory and hovered over the call button. Somehow, this felt even more nerve-wracking than his first audition.

Ren felt sweat drops form on his forehead. _He had to confess._ He didn't want Kyoko to condemn herself or get the wrong ideas, and he didn't know how else to explain what he had done. He didn't _want_ to come up with a bad excuse. _And she kissed him._ That was what gave Ren enough strength to move his pointer finger down and press call.

_Brrrrring_

"Eek!" Kyoko jumped off her futon, startled by the loud ring, and reflexively took her phone and looked at the caller. _Ren._ It was Ren. No, no. He would want an explanation, and Kyoko just _couldn't _confess_._ She had to think of something, _fast! _She felt her heart thump loudly as she stared at her phone screen.

_Brrrrring_

No, she wasn't ready for this. Maybe she could ignore it. _He's my sempai! I can't ignore him, what if he never talks to me again!_ She thought, overwhelmed with distress.

_Brrrrring_

"H-hi," Kyoko finally huffed out as she picked up on the last ring. There was a split second of silence.

"Hi Kyoko," Ren responded nervously, which Kyoko found surprising. There was another moment of awkward silence before Ren continued. "I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I hope you weren't busy or in bed," he continued, sounding abashed. Kyoko imagined him fiddling with a button while chewing on a pencil and laughed at the thought. She wasn't far off the mark though, he was currently painfully overusing a neon pink stress ball.

"No it's okay Tsuruga-san. It's only 10," she said normally, feeling more relaxed. "How was your filming today?" She continued, hoping to avert the topic of what he called for from what she assumed to be this morning's events.

"Can you say my name again?" He asked suddenly.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko replied questioningly.

A moment passed before Ren replied. "Kyoko, I've decided that every time you call me Tsuruga-san instead of Ren, I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to keep a tally mark up on my fridge and whenever I see you I'll kiss you as many times as necessary," he stated with a fake serious and stern tone, inwardly grinning at the thought. His heart raced while waiting for her response.

"Wh-what?! Th-th-that's ridiculous! Why in the world would you do that?! You can't, what if someone saw us! What if reporters paired you with someone as lowly as me! Tsuruga-san you-"

"That's three," Ren smoldered, grinning from ear to ear.

"YOU CAN'T KISS ME! I'M A PURE MAIDEN JAPANESE GIRL AND EVEN YOU SAID I CAN'T LOSE MY MAIDEN HEART TO ANYONE," she screamed in exasperation, completely baffled at Ren's threat.

"Hmmmmm? Pure maiden heart right? So then what about those...videos?" He chuckled lightly.

Ren was having far too much fun teasing Kyoko, and Kyoko was fuming with embarrassment as a result.

"Th-th-that was b-b-because..." Kyoko could hardly think much less explain why she had to look up porn to understand one of the roles she was offered. Unsurprisingly, she decided not to take that role.

"It's okay Kyoko, a lot of girls like _those videos,_" He continued, roaring inwardly from laughter. Ren tried to keep a calm tone but found it nearly impossible to do so. He was pretty sure Kyoko didn't look up those videos for her own pleasure, but then again he could never be completely sure with her.

"PLAYBOY," Kyoko shouted through her cell phone, filling with a new found jealousy that Ren seemed to constantly induce. How would _he _know whether girls liked to watch porn! Were his old lovers kinky sex addicts? Sex experts?

Ren sighed. "Sorry Kyoko, that was out of line. I didn't mean that, I just like teasing you. Sorry," he muttered again, realizing that he couldn't keep letting Kuon out if he wanted to take things slow.

"Why the hell do you like teasing me, what did I do to you!" Kyoko huffed out, crossing her arms in anger and exasperation, feeling a bit of her Mio character coming out.

Ren was startled by her tone and language, and it took a second for him to compose himself. "Are you really that mad?" He frowned, feeling guilty.

Kyoko felt a bit of her anger ease away. _Was_ she really that mad? After a moment of considering, she replied. "No, not really, but it's so embarrassing. I haven't seen you tease Yashiro-san or other people like that, do you dislike me so much?" Kyoko finished in a whisper, feeling tears at the corners of her eyes.

Ren groaned in frustration. He had to tell her, **now**_. _She couldn't keep thinking like this. "No, Kyoko. I don't tease people I dislike. I tease people I...like. People I like a lot. People that...I...lo-"

_click_

Kyoko stared at the end call button she just pressed. _Mogami Kyoko hung up on Tsuruga Ren. Kohai hung up on Senpai. Novice hung up on the #1 actor in Japan._ Kyoko felt dizzy. She heard her phone beep, and glanced at the screen.

_I'm coming over_

She read the text ten times before realizing that Ren just said he was coming over. **Now? **Kyoko scrambled to reply and tell him not to come. Her phone suddenly beeped again.

_Come outside_

Hadn't it only been a few minutes? How was he here so fast?! Kyoko started hyperventilating, not knowing what to do. _I can't keep him waiting if he's outside. But I can't see him! H-he dislikes me, right? H-he hates me, that has to be it. Right? _Kyoko thought, still hyperventilating. The next beep made her jump.

_Please. I need to see you, and I don't want to disturb the owners so late._

Feeling her feet move on their own accord, Kyoko cautiously went downstairs. It was nearly 10:30 by now, and the owners were already in their room readying for bed. She unlatched the door and stepped outside, seeing a disheveled Ren frantically pacing by her door. His hands were pulling at his hair and he was mumbling something to himself.

"KYOKO," He yelled in shock, shutting his mouth tight soon after his outburst. "I'm sorry that was, that was r-really loud. I h-hope I didn't wake up th-the owners," Ren stuttered, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged.

Kyoko giggled. The tall, handsome, tousled man in front of her who was fumbling with his words was the cutest she had ever seen. She could see his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. Kyoko put a hand over his heart, feeling the strong fast beat. Ren covered her hand with his own. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath.

"Kyoko..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Again, thanks so much for reviews/follows/favs! I had some trouble with this chapter, I felt like I couldn't get some parts totally right, but I hope it turned out okay. :) Tell me if you think its too cheesy, lol. Also, I plan for the next chapter to be more lighthearted since this was pretty heavy, and lemons in later chapters! Enjoy :)**

"I need to tell you something," Ren whispered hesitantly. "I keep trying to tell you and you keep stopping me when I'm about to."

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear, her pulse raced at a record pace, and yet she had no idea what it was that she feared. _He just wants to tell me something, why am I so scared? He doesn't seem angry. _She thought, trying to figure out her body's reaction logically. She felt her palm start to get hot and sweaty under Ren's hand, and tried to pull it away. Ren tightened his grip and held her hand firmly in place. She felt his heartbeat quicken slightly.

"**No**_, _not this time Kyoko. I need to tell you," he said decisively. Ren took a deep breath, "Kyoko, I..."

"Tsuruga-san, can't you tell me tomorrow? It's already very late, you should take care of yourself and go to bed soon," Kyoko interrupted on instinct, feeling completely disconnected with what her body was doing. _That was so rude! Why did I interrupt him? _She wondered, shocked by the uncontrolled words that came out of her mouth.

"You already know, don't you?" He whispered into the silence. Kyoko stood paralyzed. "Kyoko, you don't want to hear it, but you know, that's why you won't let me say it," Ren continued, staring deep into her eyes. "Does," Ren swallowed back the heavy emotion from his voice, "does that mean you don't... feel the same?"

Kyoko felt Ren's heartbeat triple in speed, like it was beating right out of his chest. She saw something glisten near his eyes, but it was too dark out to see his face clearly. His grip had loosened on her hand, but she kept it there, pressing harder against his beating heart. Kyoko tried to answer, and opened her mouth to do so, repeatedly, but was filled with fear and confusion from his words. _Feel the same about what?_ Was the question that swirled in her mind as Ren looked at her helplessly. Her brows knitted together as she finally decided to ask for clarification. "Sorry, Tsuruga-san, I don't know what you..."

"**I love you,**" he said desperately, searching her eyes for understanding, for any kind of reaction.

It took a full 30 seconds for Kyoko to start moving again from her motionless state, and another 20 to come up with a reasonable explanation.

She laughed nervously. "Tsuruga-san, people here don't usually say I love you in a friend manner, or like the love a pet. Y-you should be more careful so you don't cause misunderstandings," she muttered, smiling weakly.

Ren smirked loudly, laughing at the irony of the statement. "Yes, heaven forbid I somehow cause more misunderstandings," he murmured cynically, momentarily keeping a hard gaze before softening into a warmer one. "Mogami Kyoko, let me tell you exactly how I love you," he continued with a silky smooth tone, stroking her cheek affectionately. "I love you like a man loves a woman. I love every inch of your body and mind." He paused for a moment, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. He traced his finger across the top of her hairline, moving it in an arc on her forehead. "I love every part of you, like this brilliant and stubborn head. It makes you an incredible actress and person," he murmured, keeping his eyes on her forehead. He leaned down slowly, making it apparent what he was doing, and then kissed her there softly. He drew back slightly, watching her eyes glaze over, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He put his hands on her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "I love these eyes. They express every emotion known to mankind," he continued, gently kissing her eyelids, that Kyoko reflexively closed as he came close. Kyoko felt her face heat up steadily as Ren moved his lips lower. "I love these lips. They are so gracious but demanding when needed," he smoldered, pecking her lips lightly. He kissed a line from her chin to below her collarbone. Ren stayed close to her skin when he next spoke, making Kyoko tremble from his warm breath. "You have the biggest heart I know of, and I love this chest that keeps it safe," he smiled, kissing down to the collar of her shirt,where he continued going down over the cloth. Kyoko pushed him back a few inches and disentangled herself from his arms before he could go down any further. Her cheeks flamed red hot.

"I-I get it," she stuttered, trying to will the blood from her cheeks.

Ren chuckled softly. "Do you? Do you understand that I love you in a way that bastard never did? That I think you are the most beautiful, brilliant, loving woman I have ever met?" His tone turned serious as he continued to overwhelm her with his words, hoping they were sinking in. "Do you understand that I would never want to hurt you, that you mean everything to me?"

Kyoko needed space to think, but she was being constantly bombarded with Ren's scent, his presence, and his words. What he said was impossible, it was something she would make up in her dream. Maybe she was dreaming? But he was kissing her, everywhere. He was everywhere, and she felt every part of him. Could dreams be this realistic? Kyoko suddenly had the revelation that out of body experiences must exist, because she was having one. She could hardly process what was going on, yet could not deny the exploding joy in her heart.

Kyoko finally responded with the only thing that came to mind. "Ren, you can't love me."

"I _shouldn't_," he corrected, "because I don't deserve you, even if you somehow return my feelings" he finished in an uncertain tone. "But I can, and I do." After a momentary pause, he sighed. "I'm sorry, you don't even know what a monster I am, and I'm trying to force you to respond," he laughed humorlessly at himself. "I'm the-"

"Ren, stop! Stop, that's not what I meant," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, biting back sobs that threatened to be released. "You're Japan's #1 actor and sexiest man! I-I don't even have a C cup! I'm a nobody, a novice actress. I'm not pretty, I'm not interesting, Ren it just _doesn't make sense!" _She blurt out in between sobs, almost shouting the last part in frustration. "Everything you said earlier makes no sense," she cried helplessly. Ren wrapped his arms tighter around her, cradling her head to his chest. He kissed her hair and put his chin on top of her head. "We're really hopeless, aren't we?" He laughed softly, smiling a small genuine smile. He moved back a little and tilted Kyoko's head up so he was staring right into her teary eyes. "You're beautiful," he said simply, laying his right hand across her cheek. "And your breasts are perfect," he continued, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Believe me," he coaxed, "more than a man who never really loved you. Who never truly knew the woman you are," his voice drowned her in the sweetest of sins, making her fall past the point of no return. She was in freefall down an endless dark abyss, that looked eerily like it should be a circle of hell. Kyoko sobbed harder and clutched his shirt, burying her head into his chest as she let her tears flow freely. Ren ran his hand through her hair, and held her tight with an arm around her back. Kyoko moved back a little and pulled his shirt down, and Ren jolted downward by the movement, until her mouth reached his chin. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him soundly, with tears still streaming down her face. She wrapped her hands around his neck tight, and Ren slid his arm under her butt and lifted her effortlessly, moving his hands to under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kyoko kissed him repeatedly, assaulting him with all her unsaid feelings, and he kissed back fervently. She finally broke away and dug her head into the crook of his neck, panting loudly.

The lights by the door suddenly flickered on, and both of them froze.

"Kyoko darling, is that you?" Kyoko turned around in slow motion to see Okami-san rubbing the sleep out of her eyes by the door. She saw the older lady's eyes widen fractionally before she straightened her posture and a pretty blush decorated her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something," she said formally, bowing slightly before moving back to shut the door. "Do come in soon dear, it's dark out. And please lock the door behind you," she said with haste, closing the door soundlessly. Kyoko eyes widened in horror as she realized the position she was in with Ren. She kept her head turned toward the door, though it was starting to hurt her neck, to avoid looking at him.

Ren pecked her neck lightly. "They're going to kill me," he joked, though his tone had a hint of fear behind it. Kyoko reluctantly turned her head back to face Ren, though she kept her eyes downcast as her face bloomed a startling bright red. She had unwrapped her legs from his waist, but he continued to hold her up, so she was on eye level with him.

"C-could you put me down, T-t-suruga-san?" She said hesistantly, trying to somehow keep her hands from touching him without keeping them in an awkward position, like hanging in the air.

Ren gave his classic NG sigh, as he put on a mask of disappointment. "I thought we were making progress with the names, but you already reverted back to Tsuruga-san. Though I love kissing you Kyoko, I don't want all my kisses to be because you aren't calling me Ren. That's already six you know? I mean I might just have to kidnap you one night and kiss you senseless the whole night," he rambled on, not looking anywhere in particular as he went on and on. Kyoko didn't stop to think when she pecked him on the lips. Her face grew hotter and hotter when she realized what she just did. "T-that's one," she answered to his curious gaze.

"Hey hey hey, that doesn't count. I get to pick the kind of kiss. That was too short!" He groaned, pouting like a little boy. Kyoko giggled, and Ren couldn't keep the smile off his face. His kissed the tip of her nose.

"I."

He kissed her right cheek.

"Love."

He kissed her left.

"You."

Ren finished with a solid, hard kiss on her lips, where he lured her lips open and dove his tongue into her mouth. They both broke off breathless. "That can count as one," he spoke playfully. He put her down gently, but kept his arms wrapped around her back. "You should probably get inside Kyoko, before they really do come out with a gun," he chuckled. "It's very late," he said, running a hand through her hair. She put her fingers on his shirt and mindlessly traced the muscles underneath.

"M-me too," she stuttered after a moment of silence.

"Sorry?" He replied, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kyoko took a deep breath, and looked him hard in the eyes. "I love you too," she said with conviction, feeling her palms get sweaty and her heart pound in her chest as the silence stretched on.

"You... love me?" He said uncertainly, as if trying the words out on his own lips. The thought seemed to slowly sink in as his mouth stretched into a huge sparkling grin that Kyoko thought she needed a physical shield for. One made of metal, preferably, that she could store away in her bag until dire situations like this came up.

"You love me! You love me, you love me." He picked her up and spun her around happily, before slowly putting her down as realization dawned upon him. "Kyoko, there's a lot about me you don't know. About my past. I'd like to... to tell you soon. Then you can decide whether you still love me," he said heavily, his shoulders dropping.

Kyoko considered. Though she was absolutely positive that regardless of what this man had done she would love him, she thought it was not her place to tell him that right now. He wanted to be accepted after she knew the truth, and so she would wait until that time came. "Okay," she replied simply, smiling at him. "Drive home safely, Ren," she said his name lovingly, and kissed his neck. "Will you please text me when you reach?" She said with big doe eyes, looking up at him. He laughed. "Okay, I'll text you, love. Goodnight. Sweet dreams," he said with a sweet kiss, "my princess," he finished in her ear, making her shiver. Ren got into his car slowly and watched Kyoko until she had safely gone inside. After taking a last look at her door, he finally drove home for the night.


End file.
